Dragon's Shadow
by Reevee21
Summary: What would happen if the Skylanders went to Ninjago? And if evil found them first? And ordered them to do bad? My first published crossover. Reviews, good or bad, accepted. I hope its good!
1. Introduction

Dragon's Shadow

A Ninjago/Skylanders crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these franchises, and I never plan to.

Introduction

"Where are we?" Whirlwind asked.  
The Skylanders had been teleported to a strange place after an incident with the portal. Now they were standing at the top of a hill in a farmland, looking over a small village. The moon shone down on the confused warriors, like it was trying to say something helpful.  
"I'm not sure," Spyro answered, pressing his gold-purple wings against his sides in an attempt to look less menacing. Cynder wasn't giving a fudge to what she looked like as she scanned the town below. Most of the villagers looked like the Lego toys the new portal master had kept in his room. Most of the buildings were made of Lego bricks, too. "I think we're in a toy set," she muttered.  
"H-how is that possible?" Sonic Boom quivered. Cynder rolled her eyes. Was she the only one eager for this place? Drobot was experimenting on a small gear he had found near the site. It appeared to be plastic, but it was, as a matter of fact, an actual gear. He snapped the strange gear into his armor for experimentation later.  
"I'm not the target this time," Stealth Elf muttered, seeing Drobot complete this action. A sudden clattering sound was heard behind the group.  
"I see something bony," Camo said. A Bone-n-arrow thing without a bow had snuck up on them. It had a metal eye patch on his left eye and was thicker than a normal bone-n-arrow.  
"Um, hi," Spyro greeted, taking charge of the Skylanders. "You see, we were just a bit lost and-"a sleep dart was shot into his neck.  
"Hey!" Sunburn roared, "That wasn't friendly!" the skeleton yelled something to a small group of his kind. Before anything could be done, the Skylanders were shot with darts and lost consciousness.

_Rebooting,_Drobot's suit read, _calculating damage…no harm done.  
_He turned his lenses on to observe the condition. They were in a section of what appeared to be sewer, surrounded by the skeleton-creatures on all sides but the front. In front was-_system short-circuiting!_ WHAT WAS THAT?! It appeared human, but his skin was black as night and he had four arms. A helmet was on his head, with a bone-leg bone, by the looks of it-attached as a headpiece.  
"I see," the thing said to the skeleton that shot Spyro, "and is that all?"  
"Yes, Lord Garmadon," the skeleton answered to him. So this was Garmadon, the person in charge of these skeletons. Seeing Drobot, Garmadon smiled.  
_Smile failure, _Drobot read, _expression appears to be scowl.  
_ "So," Garmadon said, "it appears that you are a bit lost. Allow me to help-"  
"I'M SORRY," Drobot interrupted in his robotic voice, "BUT I WOULD RATHER WE BE LEFT ALONE. ESPECIALLY AFTER SOMEONE SHOT OUR FRIEND IN THE NECK." He finished, glaring at the skeleton on his right.  
By then Spyro himself was up, as well as Cynder, Camo, Whirlwind, Sunburn, and Zap.  
"What is going on?" Zap gurgled.  
"You are in my lair," Garmadon answered, "and I expect you to be my followers."  
"As if," Cinder spat. "Why would we ever follow around a four armed-"Whirlwind started, then having her mouth covered by Spyro?  
"I'll give you a reason," Garmadon said, his attempted smile turning into a full-blown scowl. He gestured to the ceiling. The other Skylanders were locked up in cages that were hanging on the ceiling.  
"you see," Eruptor explained," we kind of had a little issue, you know, us not being dragons and all so…"  
Garmadon cackled. "Unless you want to have your little friends executed," he snickered, "I don't think you have a choice." "He's right," Spyro admitted.  
"Listen, I don't have much serious in me," Camo said to the dragons, "but I can tell, he's dead serious."  
"Nice one," Zap chuckled, "but you're right. I don't think we have any other options."  
"Maybe he knows about this place?" Sunburn put out.  
"I DON'T SENSE HE CAN BE TRUSTED," Drobot argued, "THREATENING US ISN'T EXACTLY A GOOD GUY THING."  
"Maybe we could break out later?" Cynder suggested.  
"You know I can hear you," Garmadon wavered.  
She face palmed.  
"Say, what would you have us do?" Spyro asked him.  
"I would like you," Garmadon answered, "to kidnap the ninja."  
"HEY!" Stealth Elf said.  
"Not you," he scowled, "the ninja. A group of five that are always ruining my plans."  
"Sounds appealing," Cynder pondered.  
"Well, ninja are usually bad, right?" Zap asked.  
"I THINK SO," Drobot said, "NINJA ARE ASSASINS ON EARTH, AND-EXCEPT FOR STEALTH ELF-SKYLANDS. I AM IN."  
"Might as well," Cynder agreed.  
"I'll do it," Sunburn cawed.  
"Trapping ought to be fun," Camo plotted.  
"Let's do it!" Whirlwind cheered.  
"If you guys are in, so am I." Spyro answered.  
"We agree," Cynder answered to Garmadon, "and after these 'ninja' are caught, you will let our friends go?"  
"Of course," he said. once the dragons had been shown to their room, Garmadon smiled his evil smile. "That is good," he muttered. Now that these dragons were under his power, the ninja wouldn't stand a chance.

Drobot had collected a gear, a rod, five buttons, and a lever on their way to the Skylanders' room. It was a bit like a dungeon, with several more cages similar to the ones the non-dragon Skylanders were held in. a barred window let in a bit of moonlight, bathing the nearby bricks in a soft white glow.  
It didn't do much to clear up the damp air and moss on the higher bricks.  
The others' cages had been moved to the spot as well.  
"I hope he's trustworthy," Gill Grunt said.  
"I bet he's not," Cynder said.  
"How would you know?" Camo asked her.  
"I have a thing for sniffing out evil," she put blankly, "and that guy reeks of it. But as of now he does have authority over us, so we can't do anything." Stealth Elf was sharpening her blades on a nearby rock.  
"HEY, COULD YOU SMOOTH THIS OUT?" Drobot asked in a rush, throwing her the pole.  
"Uh, sure," she answered slowly, evening out the gritty surface.  
"What are you doing?" Spyro asked.  
"I'M BUILDING A MESSANGER," he answered, clicking together a few more scrap gears, "TO FIND THESE NINJA. GARMADON DOESN'T KNOW WHERE THEIR LOCATION IS, SO IT'LL FIND IT FOR US." he pulled out two extra eye lenses from under his wing and cut them to size to make two eye lenses for the small robot. A few minutes later, he proudly held up the little robotic finch. It had the same rusty orange color as Drobot's suit, with small eyes that looked around for any ninja nearby.  
"IT JUST NEEDS CHARGING," he said.  
"Got it," Zap hissed in his watery voice. He used a bit of electric charge from his own suit to fuel the little bird. The robot snapped its head up to the window, then shot off without another sound.

_Messenger activated_

_Searching…_

_No ninja found within 5-mile radius_

_Must move toward ninja base_

_Calculating…Base found!_

_139 degrees northeast, roughly 54 miles away._

_Heading to ninja base_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The training course set up with a few more clicks and a bit of cursing from Jay.  
"You guys ready for this?" Kai challenged. He practically flew through the course and landed in his same position.  
Cole said, "I'll show you a real show-off!" he then did the course even quicker than Kai.  
"You were approximately five point six seconds quicker than Kai," Zane calculated, "Sorry, Kai."  
"I can do it better than both of you!" Jay announced. He then did the whole course EVEN FASTER than Cole…and then face planted into the floor.  
"Oh really?" Kai mocked.  
Unknown to them, a small robotic finch was spying on them from the balcony. Its eyes locked on the ninja and started taking details about them. it didn't understand this rough housing they were doing...was it a contest of some sort? but, having its mission only partialy completed, it perched on one of the planks.

"MAIL!" Cole announced. The exhausted mail carrier carted off the bounty to his next stop.  
"I hate my job…" he mumbled as he plummeted off the flying ship.  
In the mail was a sword catalog, a letter from Jay's parents, and a strange invitation.  
"What's this?" Sensei Wu said after receiving the letter. It looked like foreign handwriting, just barely decipherable. It was an invitation to a party.  
"Suppose we could go?" Nya ventured.  
"Well, it does look handwritten," Kai said. The party was at night, the best time to rock out, and it looked pretty big. There was supposed to be a DJ and everything!  
"I like the sound of this 'DJ'," Zane said.  
"Fine," Sensei sighed, "but bring your weapons. Something about this doesn't seem right…"

"DID THEY FALL FOR IT?" Drobot asked the little finch.  
The robotic avian nodded its head stiffly.  
"Good," Camo said, "'cause are they going to be surprised!"  
"What's the plan?" Zap asked for the millionth time.  
"For the last time, Zap," Cynder moaned, "we're going to cut the power and snatch them before anyone realizes they're gone. Deal?"  
"Deal," Zap agreed, sitting on his haunches.  
"Punch a ninja for me," Eruptor asked. "Sock him right in the eye-"  
"WE LEAVE AT 10:00" Drobot interrupted.  
"I sure hope they're not expecting us," Spyro said.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Kai yelled over the noise of the party.  
The ninja and Nya were partying like there was no tomorrow. 'Everything is awesome' was playing on the speakers and the crowd was taking it so.  
"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Cole shouted.  
"WHAT?!" Jay yelled.  
"I SAID 'WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Cole yelled back.  
"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Jay shouted.  
"NEVERMINE!" Cole gave up.  
"'NEVER MINE'? ARE YOU AGAINST MINE CRAFT?" Lloyd asked.  
Cole face palmed.  
Meanwhile, Zane was at the punch bowl. Why was everyone acting so crazy? Is this how normal people 'rock out'? His computer mind still couldn't figure it out. A slight clattering was heard. Zane was the only one who seemed to hear it. He looked under the table just in time to see a silver flash streak through the other side.  
"Hello?" he asked the empty air.  
Something was stepping away through the other side of the table. Puzzled, Zane followed the slight noise as it slipped out the window. He somehow made it past the screaming partyers to the window and kept following the silver blur. It stopped in a dark alley.  
"Is anyone there?" he asked.  
"shoot-he followed me," a rough voice said. It sounded female.  
"Who are you?" Zane asked the voice.  
Two blue eyes peered out of the shadows. "That is privileged information," it said, "who wants to know?"  
"Um, I do?" Zane answered.  
The figure rolled its eyes.  
"Hey," it said, "have you seen any ninja?"  
Zane paused before answering, "I'm a ninja."  
The figure's eyes sharpened.  
"Why? Do you need us-"CLANG? With the swipe of an iron tail tip to the head, Zane was out.  
"Perfect," the shadowy voice said, "perfect…"

"Has anyone seen Zane?" Kai asked his fellow ninja.  
The party had cooled down a little bit, so now things were audible.  
"No, not lately," Cole answered, "but he wouldn't bail on us, right?"  
"I don't know," Jay contradicted, "he seemed pretty confused about this place. Low battery?"  
"what were you saying about mine craft a little bit ago?" Lloyd asked.  
Cole face palmed again.

Sensei was meditating in the bounty.  
While the ninja and Nya were away, this was the perfect time for peace and quiet.  
A small clicking sound distracted him. Wu opened his eyes and saw a small rusty-orange bird with small pink eyes. It resembled a finch. It was perched on the teapot handle and was eyeing him curiously.  
"Hello, little one," sensei sighed.  
The bird cocked its head.  
"I'm afraid that I'm the only one here right now," he admitted. Although that was putting himself at risk, he felt very tranquil looking at the bird, like admiring a job well done.  
Then the thought struck him: whose bird was this? It didn't resemble Zane's falcon in the least bit, and it didn't look like Jay's machinery. Nya hadn't been working on anything lately, either.  
The small finch also had a small note wrapped around one of its dainty legs. Sensei took the note and unraveled it. It read:

_We're just borrowing them, okay? I did not have authority in this._

Authority? Borrowing? The thought circled Sensei Wu's head. What were they borrowing? The ship?  
Wait-  
this was the handwriting-  
THE SAME WRITING THE INVITATION WAS IT!

Suddenly, the lights snapped off. The music was cut short in the middle of a song and the place was eerily quiet.  
"Who cut the power?" Jay asked.  
The crowd was whispering to one another.  
Suddenly, a clicking sound was heard. It sounded like claws on tile.  
"w-whose there?" the DJ asked. A small scramble was heard on the DJ's stand and he yelled something through a gag. The ninja put on their masks and crept up to the stand. It the faint starlight, a figure that looked like a dragon was messing with the stereo.  
"What is that?" Lloyd said.  
The dragon looked over to them. It didn't have any wings, but it did have a vest with two canisters on it. Its feet were like frog feet and it had two long, light blue horns. Its skin was moist and ocean blue.  
"Fudge!" it cursed in a watery voice, "plan B, guys!"  
suddenly, Kai was tackled to the ground by four bird feet. A fight broke out, the spotlights turned on and the partyers were running in all directions. Kai's attacker got off him and got into a fighting position. It had a head like a phoenix and orange scales, with large yellow spikes in a row on his back. It had phoenix wings, too, and a long feather tail.  
"Let's dance, birdy," Kai said. The dragon-bird cawed and shot flames at him in response. Cole took on another dragon. His target was green and looked leafy, with multiple yellow horn spikes. His feet were red and bird-like with yellow claws. A row of smaller yellow spikes lined his backbone and he arched them defiantly. Cole and the plant dragon fought, sword-against-sun blast.  
Jay was busy fighting a feathery dragon with a unicorn horn, and Lloyd was taking on the first dragon.  
"Fine, you want a fight?" Jay yelled.  
He used spinjitzu.  
"HOLY COW THEY HAVE TORNADOES!" the feathered dragon exclaimed. The dragons backed down instantly and took off. "What was that?" Lloyd said, half out of breath.  
"I don't know," Kai answered, "but I still can't find Zane."  
"y-you think they have him?" Jay asked.  
Nya, who had taken on a purple dragon with orange horns, dusted herself off and answered, "I don't know Jay. I don't know."

"Aw man," Spyro grunted. After fleeing from the unsuccessful fight, the dragon Skylanders were recovering on one of the nearby buildings.  
"I'm not going back in there," Zap announced.  
"We need to if us want-"  
"to get a ninja?" Cynder interrupted. She had snuck up on the others and had a bag slung over her shoulder.  
"Where were you?" Sunburn tweeted.  
"I was sneaking up on one of the ninja when he noticed me and went after me. I knocked him out before he could attack." She said.  
"It's better than going back empty handed," Whirlwind admitted.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zane woke up inside of a bag. It was too dark to see anything, but he did feel himself being thudded against something. "Here we are," the same rough voice from before said. He was then dropped onto the ground.  
"Ouch," he said.  
"He's up?" a different voice asked. The bag was opened and a dragon head was looking in. it was purple, with three silver horns on each side of its face. It had the eyes of the character in the alley and three light purple triangle markings on its forehead.  
"Get up, buddy," it hissed.  
Zane concluded that this was the figure in the shadows from earlier. He was lead through the sewers by the dragon and a few others.  
"Why are you doing this?" Zane asked. The dragon looked down and didn't answer.  
"We have our reasons," one of the other dragons said. It was the same purple as the first dragon but had two orange horns, orange wing webbing, and no other markings.  
They finally arrived at a section of sewer that was significantly less smelly, where many skeletons were relaxing everywhere. Lord Garmadon was sitting in his scrappy throne, looking over the dragons.  
"Is this the only one?" he asked grouchily. The dragon that answered Zane earlier spoke up, "we underestimated them, Garmadon. Also, you didn't mention that they could control tornadoes."  
"That's spinjitzu," Garmadon corrected.  
"Yea, anyways Cynder kidnapped this one before the incident. We'll get the others later." The dragon finished.  
"Fine," Garmadon said in displeasure, "but you better hurry with that or I might change my mind about your friends…" the dragons shuffled about while the skeletons locked Zane up in a cage and carted him to the dungeon.

Drobot was toying around with his finch when the others came in.  
"YOU GUYS LOOK STONED," he observed.  
"Tell me about it," Spyro muttered. Drobot's head snapped up when Zane was put in.  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU GOT A ROBOT!" he chattered excitably.  
"Robot? This is-"  
"I'D SAY FAIRLY GOOD TECHNOLOGY," he continued without waiting for an answer, "WITH HUMAN VISION RECEPTORS AND-"  
"pardon me for interrupting," Zane said, "but how did you know?"  
the dragon robot walked up to him and answered, "IT'S BECAUSE OF MY OWN RECEPTORS. STILL, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT ONE OF THE NINJA WAS A ROBOT, THAT'S JUST ASTOUNDING."  
Zane blushed a bit at the praise. Was this creature also part robot?  
At this question, Drobot explained a bit about his suit. The two started chatting on and on like birds.  
"That's just weird," Spyro said, cocking his head, "just plain weird."

"WHAT?!" Jay said in response to Sensei Wu.  
They couldn't find Zane anywhere, and the letter was slightly creepy. Now that they were back at the bounty, Zane was officially lost.  
"Hey, about those dragons last night," Lloyd said.  
"What dragons?" Sensei asked. Kai relayed the story of the dragon attack that night at the party.  
"Maybe they wrote it?" Nya suggested.  
"You mean they wanted to BORROW us?!" Cole said in outrage.  
"For what? What would a dragon want with us?" Kai questioned. The ultra-dragon then stomped on the deck. "Oh put a sock in it!" Kai said.  
"They wouldn't be with Garmadon, right?" Jay asked.  
"I think not," Sensei answered, "Dragons are just creatures that dislike evil. They wouldn't side with it."  
"They did look pretty intimidated by our spinjitzu," Cole admitted.  
"Really?" a voice said out of nowhere. "Like you wouldn't be scared of a tornado of steel?"  
the ninja, Sensei, and Nya looked around for the voice.  
"Who's there?" Jay questioned, drawing his sword.  
"Oh, just good old me, that's who," it answered, "say, I'll give you a hint: I HAVE A NINJA!"  
"Lloyd?" Kai asked. The green ninja had disappeared.  
On the ceiling was whirlwind, with him bound and gagged. She skittered back out the door, through the balcony, avoided the mega-dragon, and flew to the base.

Lloyd, however, was not enjoying this AT ALL.  
"Let go of me!" he said through the gag.  
The feathered dragon from last night didn't hear him, however. The mega-dragon was struggling at its chain to get Lloyd, but to no avail. It finally just ripped the chain and took off, with a bit of deck coming with it. "  
That's it, good boy!" Lloyd praised. The giant dragon was catching up to him now, and his captor had noticed. She was speeding up, trying to avoid the giant dragon and carry the green ninja at the same time.  
It wasn't working.  
The bigger dragon finally caught both in its second head and went back to the bounty with its prizes.  
"Darn it," the dragon cursed as it was held between the mega-dragon's jaws. Lloyd was just trying to not go down the throat.

"WHERE. IS. ZANE." Cole demanded for the millionth time.  
Whirlwind was still being kept in the dragon's maw. She knew not to give away any information about Garmadon or her friends, but it was coming to the point where she should give in. she had failed to bring back the green ninja, the one Garmadon wanted most. Her friends were getting the blame for it. Most, of which, were being put at risk. And the dragon was getting hungry.  
So she finally gave in.  
"fine, you want me to tell you why I need your ninja? Why we're holding the white one-Zane, wasn't it-prisoner? And why this dragon you got here needs a slab of meat or something? ITS BECAUSE,"  
whirlwind inhaled to prevent herself from fainting, "WE NEED TO GET THEM OR ELSE GARMADON IS GOING TO KILL THE WHOLE LOT OF US, CYNDER HAPPENED TO FIND YOUR ZANE, AND THIS DRAGON IS GETTING HUNGRY, AND MY FEATHERS ARE TICKLING ITS THROAT!"  
she huffed from her outburst.  
"….wow. The plot thickens," Cole said, shocked by this dragon's rage, "I didn't even know we had a plot."  
"Should we trust it?" Kai asked.  
"You know, this guy really needs a chicken or something," Whirlwind said.  
"Fine! I'll get a steak!" Lloyd said, running to the fridge.

Now that Whirlwind was out of immanent death, she was more willing to talk.  
"You see," she started, "we hail from a huge string of islands known as Skylands. I don't know if that dragon up there is your land's only one, but in Sky lands, creatures like dragons and the like are fairly common. It's a bit stuck in the past, though. Still using stuff like wooden ships, you know?"  
"Hey!" Jay said.  
"I didn't mean-okay, I kind of did-never mind. So we found this guy, his name is Garmadon-"  
"WHAT?!" Nya did a spit take.  
"You found Garmadon?!" Kai said.  
"Um, he's not good, isn't he?" Whirlwind guessed.  
"No," Cole said, "he's EVIL. He wants to recreate Ninjago in his image, you know, common evil stuff."  
"oh yea, like I couldn't tell that by his awful smile and ways of threat," she joked.  
"Then why were you following him?" Nya asked.  
"Because," she said, "he had the rest of our friends. Unless we want them killed, we need to follow his orders. That's why you saw us last night, and why Zane's gone, and-"  
"why you took off with me?" Lloyd put flatly.  
"I attempted to get you," Whirlwind corrected.  
"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. "  
"So you know where he is, right?" Jay said hopefully.  
"Sure thing!" Whirlwind chirped, "Ninjago city, take a sharp right, dive down the pothole, and BINGO, skeleton and evil hangout!"  
Nya had put up a town overview.  
"This hole?" she asked, pointing to a pothole with dark smoke steaming out.  
Whirlwind nodded quickly.  
"Oh yea, the one with EVIL written all over it," Cole chuckled.  
"What is it with you and that word today?" Kai muttered.  
"Oh yea, let's STORM this STORMDRAIN!" Jay joked.

Spyro hadn't been able to get Drobot's attention ever since Zane had come in. The two were practically meant for one another.  
"I'm starting to think these ninja aren't all that bad," Cynder admitted.  
"They don't seem evil," Stealth Elf agreed.  
"Yea," Spyro said.  
"What could we do?" Eruptor asked, "We can't just ask Garmadon, can't we?"  
"I guess we could," Sunburn chirped, "We just need to send someone."  
Camo had zoned out during this.  
"You do it!" Sunburn suddenly announced, shoving the plant dragon forward.  
"What? Me do what?" Camo asked.  
"Get over in Garmadon's room," Zap relayed, "and find out if he's evil!"  
"Okay," Camo shrugged, "but if I don't make it, YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE for my death." He trotted over to the exit and over to the dark lord's room.


End file.
